deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Koopa Troopa Vs Storm Trooper
Description Nintendo Vs Star Wars! These two troops that work for evil are just, let's say not good at what they are supposed to do. But which one is the worst? Interlude Troops. They can work for good or evil, but these two work for evil. But they are not so good at their job, like always walking off edges, or missing their target 98% of the time. Koopa Troopa (A close species of troops to Bowser) and Storm Trooper (A troop that misses their target a lot). It is my job to analyze there weapons, armors and skills, to see who would win a Death Battle! Koopa Troopa The Koopa Troopa is most likely the only minion that looks like Bowser and his Koopalings. Koopas are well known for their shells. It can survive some attacks such as being jumped on and even kicked, but things like lava and large plumber butts can smash it or destroy it. Koopas can also have wings to help them fly, and with Cheep Cheep, they can do water attacks. But Koopas have a big weakness and it's well, basically anything they see. They are cowards, and If you think Luigi is a big one, well this guy is a way bigger one. They're also not so bright. There so dumb that they just walk off cliffs. Koopas are also somewhat athletic, doing kart racing and baseball, and when they get burnt they turn into Dry Bones. Dry Bones can easily break apart, but they can be put back together. Koopas may be weak pathetic cowards, but they can still put up a fight. Storm Trooper As said by Darth Vader, there is an endless supply of these troops. I don't know what to think of that. Anyways Storm Troopers have armor that protects them a little, but they are far from strong. Storm Troopers hold an E-11 blaster rifle which is the first of their weaponry, and an SE-14 light repeating blaster. Storm Troopers are known to never give up. They are brave, but not smart with aim. Half of the time they always miss a shot. They only do what they are told to and never back down from a fight. Is this a weakness? Yes and no. Storm Troopers might not be the best troops around, but at least they try......... oh what am I saying? The Fight All right the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! You were expecting a Star Wars 7 joke weren't you...? A Koopa was sleeping on top of a pipe when he, all of sudden, saw a Goomba thrown into a lake. Koopa: ? A''' '''Storm Trooper walked up to the Koopa, looking at it. Storm Trooper: Surrender to the Empire, or face death. The Koopa got into its shell, frightened, while the Storm Trooper brought out an E-11 Blaster rifle. Storm Trooper: Your choice bub. FIGHT! The Storm Trooper aimed at the Koopa and hit its shell, not harming the Koopa though. The Koopa then dashed at the Storm Trooper and made it fall over. The Storm Trooper then got back up and and started to run after the Koopa Shell ,shooting at it, but missing all the shots. The Koppa then went out of its shell and got a pair of wings to fly away, but he was too slow. The Storm Trooper then Grabbed the Koopa. Storm Trooper: Ready to die? Koppa: ! The Koopa then pulled out a Cheep Cheep and made it do a water attack on the Storm Trooper. ''' Storm Trooper: GAH! '''The Storm Tropper then got out its SE-14 light repeater and aimed it at the Cheep Cheep. It then shot it and made it explode. Koopa: *Gulp Storm Trooper: Now where were we? The Koopa then got into its shell. The Storm Trooper shot the shell only to have the blast reflect back at him in the face. Storm Tropper: GAHHHHH!!!!!!! KO The Koopa then got out of its shell and ran away . Results YES, YES IT'S OVER. DEAR GOD ITS OVER. I mean... Both the Koopa and Storm Trooper were both bad at being, well Troops, but Koopas are known to be somewhat smart. Most Koopas can drive go karts, play soccer, and more. To be honest, Storm Troopers do train, but not with the Blaster Rifles. Koopas have had more experience than Storm Troopers have had. Koopas can do more than one thing, unlike Storm Troopers, they only work for the empire and that's it, unlike Koopas. Looks like the Storm Trooper blew it. The winner is Koopa.Category:MarioVsSonicFan Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015